This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is an interdisciplinary, inter-institutional research and education program in behavioral neuroscience. The project includes over 80 faculty from 8 Atlanta colleges and universities including 5 schools that primarily serve African-American students. The scientific program focuses on the neural basis of social behaviors using molecular, cellular, and sytematic approaches. The administrative home and several research labs for the Center are based at Yerkes. The Center funded from the NSF and the State of Georgia.